


【Joker(2019)】c'est la vie 这就是生活

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), Taxi Driver (1976)
Genre: M/M, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：小市民爱情故事，完全日常向的6个短片
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Travis Bickle
Kudos: 3





	【Joker(2019)】c'est la vie 这就是生活

1.

Arthur Fleck有幸去过年轻人的公寓。

洁癖的中年人立在门口不愿意进去，但他保持沉默不语，垂着眉毛向自己的年轻恋人乞求早些离开。

“如果提前三个月前知道有人会来拜访的话，我肯定会收拾的。昨天我拿着毛巾，想把水池边的烧痕擦干净，结果你猜怎么着，我拿着毛巾在房间里转悠半天，找毛巾在哪，然后我就放弃了。不管怎么说，这就是我，原汁原味的，我想如果这样向你介绍我自己的话会更真诚些。”

这就是他们不搬到一起的原因之一。

两个人既不想打破彼此原有的、令他们安心的生活方式，也想把坚固的墙壁凿出一个透光的洞，而他俩的眼睛，一深一绿就这样隔着洞口观望彼此。

除了下班接洽的短瞬和周日，Travis和Arthur并没更多的共处时间。

周日清晨，两个人先去吃早饭——要么在电话里约好，Arthur缠着电话线，Travis则缠着电话筒对面的声音，商量好出门找一家餐厅，尔后在城市里走上一天，去Arthur以往不敢去的地方，他们管这叫冒险——这是他们之间专属的词义；要么在Arthur家吃早饭，Penny对Travis的态度很奇怪，当她第一天发现对面多了个人时，她说：

“我有过一个男友，他也有这个癖好，那天家里突然多了个男人。”

外面的狗吠声扎耳，Arthur在笑，但不是病理性的笑，因为笑声很快停了下来，取而代之的是橱柜关门的声响，还有锅子与炉火的轻碰声。

那次Travis行若无事地夸了老太太的口红，从Arthur手上接过牛奶盒后，又对面前的装潢自言自语：

“红色不错，如果在上面弄了血也不需要急着去清理。”

他摸到了墙纸上的水印痕，又接上：

“当然一般来说，不需要考虑这个问题，大家用红色墙纸应该主要还是为了好看。”

他侧立在粉色烟灰缸前，瞥Arthur，又看墙上的挂画，这些东西都有些年头了，物品的摆放很乱，碟片和各种杂志混在了一起，把房间塞得满满当当，屋内每个角落看上去都有人类活动的痕迹，Travis想起了自己的公寓，想起了Arthur满怀爱与嫌弃的眼神。

就连蜗牛爬过他家时也要绕开，它们背负的家纹路整齐，螺旋状勾勒出伟大的斐波那契数列，是朴素而自然的，Travis家既不朴素也不自然，更不如Arthur家这样温馨而具有生活气息，它蛮荒、苍凉。

西部牛仔片倒可以来他家取景。

“那个烟灰缸……”

Arthur从半开放的厨房里递出了两个玻璃杯，颤抖的手伸出窗口，示意Travis接过，心虚地看左边墙壁，又发现了自己行为的异常，继续说：

“我妈妈年轻时也抽烟，但她现在生病了，医生明确说明她不能再抽烟了，所以我就用了它。”

他的手死命握住了玻璃杯边缘，下一秒，杯子就会炸裂开，和电视里的信号断裂声一样刺耳。

“没关系，我也有过一支粉色铅笔，不过不是我妈妈留下的，是我自己买的，超市里只有这一个颜色可选。”

“啊哈哈，但粉色确实是很好看的颜色。”

Arthur的眉毛得到了拯救，它们缓慢地躺倒在优美的眉弓上，不再互相纠缠。

事实上，Travis并不关心粉色的问题，他觉得既然女人们都爱这个颜色，Arthur自然也会喜欢这个颜色，他和女人没什么大区别。

但，年轻司机喜欢Arthur脸上因为紧张而浮现的小表情，以及之后眼角皱纹的舒展。

接过杯子，Travis佯装有悄悄话，却偷偷越过台子吻了Arthur的脸颊，Penny就在几米外看电视，她咬着指甲，躺在沙发上，问自己的儿子：

“抱歉，Happy，你的朋友叫什么名字来着？”

“他叫Scamp……”被亲吻的绿眼睛对着Travis说。

“什么？妈妈没听清。”Penny紧盯屏幕。

“Travis，他叫Travis。”

Arthur低哑的嗓子即使用力喊出声也毫无穿透力，Travis见状，走到电视前又做了一遍自我介绍。

电视正在重放昨晚的Murray秀，他就站在老年喜剧演员的前方开口：

“我是Travis，Travis Bickle，漂亮的女士。不建议多说几遍，我还挺喜欢我的名字，除非我妈妈真给我起名Scamp。”

青年人的眼神平移到Arthur的后背，他在收拾烟灰缸，薄薄一层衬衫下弯曲的脊椎骨让年轻人想伸手去碰。

如果中年人没有回头瞪他的话。

2.

“白天这座城市人模狗样，尤其是太阳出来后。”Travis语。

他关乎性、暴力、犯罪的混乱思想比夏天的苍蝇还要烦人，小翅膀腾在空中，发出恼人的声音，吸引Travis的注意力。

早饭后，他们游走到了公园长椅上，一群孩子身上系着气球，发出怪叫声跑了过去，还有高跟鞋与皮鞋撞倒彼此后的道歉声。

“这烂地方什么人都有，你有没有好奇过，这些人晚上都会做些什么——”

两腿岔开的年轻人边说边吃热狗，番茄酱蘸满了整个虎口，另外一只手插在驼色夹克衫里，问身边的人——那个把双腿并拢一会儿后又翘起二郎腿抽烟的中年人。

“Travis，吃东西时不要说话，你会呛到的……”

食物停歇在喉咙口，然后拥抱了食道末梢和胃酸，他知道想让边上人停止絮叨的唯一方式就是照着后者说的做。

“他的皮箱里可能藏着一只走私来的貂，不然他为什么要急急忙忙的，正常人也不会把皮鞋擦那么干净——”

Arthur一直在听，直到听到了关于皮鞋的话才放下二郎腿，膝盖关节突出蓝裤子，抖起腿来，白色的棉袜被抖到滑落，最后皱在了一起。

“因为他想装自己正常，他为什么要装呢？这里正常的人才不正常，他可能刚刚才被哪家金融公司裁掉，为了还贷，就找了份走私的工作。”

“Travis，那个箱子太大了，里面也可能是个金发小孩。”

年轻人一声惊呼，他们笑了，动静很大，但比起在草地上打架的孩子来说，这声音无人关心。

这种略显黑暗的猜谜游戏能持续一整个上午。

西装革履的先生小姐们在他们的故事里是情妇、娼妓、被人威胁着去拍摄的色情电影演员、走私犯、墨西哥抱住炮弹飞进来的毒贩、还有刚刚离开集装箱的偷渡客，就连流浪汉也有自己的故事，而这些人对自己精彩的一生一无所知。

这是Travis开出租车时养成的游戏习惯。

往往只要盯住后视镜里的眼睛，被观察者并不存在的、跌宕起伏的一生就进入了Travis脑中。

有趣的是，真实发生的远比他想象的要更黑暗和幽默，他永远不会忘记那位看上去不起眼，却带枪坐车来看妻子偷情的黑胡子乘客。

他本以为，这会是一件奇怪甚至难以解释的事，但显然，黄色外套里的小男孩比他更喜欢这游戏，甚至会刻意记到笔记上去。

“我也有一本日记，但我从来不把它带出来。”

“Travis，这不是单纯的日记本，我什么都会写上去。”他挠了挠额头，“如果不及时记下，我的破脑子会立马丢掉前一秒想的所有东西。”

“那你为什么能记住我洗衣服和洗澡的日子，还有，我牙刷和毛巾用了多少天你也能记住。”

接着Travis看到笔记本被一页页翻动起来，吹过的风仿佛要一拳击破脆弱的纸纤维，直到那本破破烂烂的笔记本出现一页折角，Arthur夹烟的手停下了。

“因为这我也记，Travis，你看，要我念吗？”

“求求你，你简直比我妈妈还烦，老太太现在在坟墓里还捎话给我，叫我记得穿衣服时要注意翻好衣领。Arthur，我现在想听听你的笑话了。”

“笑话？”

“是，随便说点什么，就接着你上次讲的那个警察笑话说。”

“我不记得了，我只知道一个关于不爱干净、吃垃圾食品、上午锻炼下午就让糟糕的饮食习惯把自己毁掉的一个小男孩悲惨的一生，故事最后，他是被噎死的，因为他吃热狗时还和妈妈说话。”

“所以他妈妈是个中年男人吗？”

有一根棕色头发不受控制地翘了起来，Arthur没有意识到那绺头发，吸了一口烟：

“把话说破就不好玩了，Travis，你真是个糟糕的听众。”

3.

这样的日子并不多，一个白天工作，一个晚上工作，倘若Travis白天就能坐进他的黄色出租车，傍晚时，他会陪着Arthur坐地铁。

空荡荡的车厢里，年轻人把两只手都抓上扶手，像个单杠体操运动员，动弹个没完，和坐在椅子上的Arthur搭话。

登上楼梯时，他知道Arthur带他走了远路，Arthur残疾的大脑布满了皱纹和残存性幻想，Travis愤世嫉俗的脑子铺平后却是一张地图，上面每个纹路都和城市某条路重合，尤其是Arthur家周围的——留下的沟壑最深，装着白袜子的皮鞋踩过路面后，那些布满凹痕的小道在他眼里瞬时铺上了玫瑰花瓣。

去药店的路上就多走了两个十字路口。

而Arthur那尤为蹩脚的小动作更把他的心思全出卖了，反正装着东西的纸袋和黄色外套都在Travis手中拿着。

激情需要限制，当见面的次数有限制时，他们的爱就变得无穷，而那正是Arthur所需要的。

休息间隙，Arthur在小丑公司整理储物柜，清完灰尘，把同事捉弄自己的垃圾扔到地上去，如果可以，瘦小的小丑想直接把东西砸到对方脸上，但他抬头看了时间，离下班还有整整好几个钟头，只能不情愿地扭着肩膀锁上了柜子。

以往他会顺从，甚至主动躲在角落里道歉，他不知道做错了什么，不过早已习惯把自己踩到地上，久而久之，那变成了生活常态。

直到Travis帮他打架为止。

他不清楚具体过程，但年轻人数次压在他身上喋喋不休地和他炫耀，他那时困得不行，腰肢几近断裂开，可拿着儿童涂鸦和妈妈炫耀的小孩不愿意住嘴。

“那个黑人，我不记得名字了，看上去很壮实，肉却和棉花一样松，他哭起来比你还像个小女孩。”

“安静睡觉吧，Travis，不然下周你回家抱着电视机睡觉。”

就在打完人的第二天，他坐在化妆台前，有人从后方扔来一个表演用的彩色小球，撞到了椅背上，在曲折的历程后，彩色小球无声无息地滚进了一个老鼠洞。

“Carnival，我听说了，那是你男朋友？”

“是的。”

末尾的音节被Arthur用牙齿订到了墙板上，力图让这句肯定和灯泡一样照亮房间里每一个人。这是前所未有的事情。

“所以我们的Arthur每天晚上都在被一个男人干吗？”

“你最好问问……你妻子每天晚上是不是也在被一个男人干。”

他不知道——说出这话的后果是什么，但他不太想承担，既兴奋又惶恐，像Travis教他的那样直接就说出口了。

手掌慌忙地拍打化妆台边缘，关上了灯泡，小步跑到走廊时，Travis说过的那位黑胡子乘客从他面前走过，于是他决定回头补充一句：

“对不起——”如往常一样低沉的语调。

“我错了，也许你妻子确实在被真男人干。”

他故意瞪大绿色的眼睛，倾斜上身，只要再用些力，脑子里捆住笑声的细线就会扯断，但他憋住了气，Travis就在楼下等着，他用含糊不清的口齿说：

“只是你不认识那个男人而已。”

这次笑的是其他小丑而不是他。

高速弹跳的心让Arthur忘记了扣上衬衫扣子，鞋带也没系好，两条棕色的线不断拍打地面，他像在屋子里开枪杀过人一样，把东西急急忙忙丢到车后座，惊恐地钻入车内，脖子上还有道具勒出的红痕，青年司机的手完全离开了方向盘，揣揣不安地问Arthur：

“谁干的？”他指向Arthur的脖子，“今天需要我去教训谁？”

4.

任何空闲时刻，他都会抑制不住地想给年轻人打电话。

这种冲动和病理的笑形成反比，内心躁动，胸口被接连不断小石子儿袭击，以往他会咬住嘴唇，寻觅一个僻静的小角落独自笑完，但现在他会选择挑起一根手指摁着背下来的数字，用公司里的电话吵醒年轻人：

“Travis，和我说点什么吧，什么都行，我想听你的声音。”

如果Travis没有立马接起电话，他会把听筒夹在肩上，掏出日记本，在一道杠旁边写上一个数字。

关于电话号码——年轻司机第一次被允许载着小丑到楼下那晚，低头检查油表的Travis突然叫住了哭丧脸的小丑，从靴子里掏出一支笔。

“别问我为什么放这里，有安全感。”

他拽住了副驾驶位子上的Arthur，动作做出后才发现自己的不礼貌，他甚至没有抓过Betsy的手，不过，他抓过女人的手吗？

答案是抓过，当他的手摸向电视里的成人节目时。

而现在这只手臂比他看过的任何女人的手腕都要纤细，于是他刻意提醒自己，这是一个男人：

“总之，哥们，这是我的电话号码，如果你还是坚持想付钱的话，就把你的电话号码付给我吧。”

瘦到可以看清青筋和两根骨头的手臂内侧被写下一串整齐的数字，Travis的写字习惯不同于Arthur，他下笔又重又深，但被当作写字板的小丑一声不吭。

Travis拉好他磨损的衣袖，做了一个打电话的动作，逃似得消失在东区的街角后，小丑才回过神放下酸疼的手臂。

他遇到了比自己更奇怪的人，一个留着莫西干头、一个笑容像牙科诊所门口的广告、一个给男人留电话号码、故意绕远路还不收钱的出租车司机。

Arthur从红斑与刮痕里抄下了那串数字，就在Penny还没醒来的次日早上，摁响了那串号码，三秒后，漫长的待机声变成了真人的询问，但扶在台上夹烟的手突然抢过话筒，挂了回去。

电话线似乎是一条弯曲的马路，而那辆黄色出租车会在挂断电话的就下一秒开过来。

他仰着脑袋滑坐到了地上，无意识地把烟抖在瓷砖上，那是人生中第一个清醒的白天。

第二次通话时，腼腆的中年人才把自己的电话号码报出口，他在厨房里先是大笑了一阵，留下一句请稍等，跑去摁高了电视机的音量，生怕被Penny发现，这才站回电话前，像个踌躇着报三围的女生一样扭捏着停歇了半天，终于开口。

“明天下午还是以前的时间接你吗？”

“是的……Travis，别随便打这个电话，我妈妈会接的。”

“一切听您吩咐。”

5.

他们的第一次约会，既没有约定在某个冒着音乐泡的咖啡馆旁，也不在亮着棕榈树霓虹灯的酒吧门口。

司机无心报出口的每个地名，Arthur都得支支吾吾地问上好几遍那地方在哪儿，短短几分钟内，他已经紧张地笑出声两次。

而他更不愿意在小丑公司门口和Travis见面。没有理由，他只回复：

“可以换个地方吗？那边人太多了。”

Travis想说什么，只是一起吃个饭，像普通朋友聚会，又不是毒贩接头，为什么还要挑个没人的地方。

但他抱紧电话，像把电话那头的人抱住了一样，脑海闪现出Arthur Fleck写着蓝色数字的手腕，细得可以一把折断。

“等等，有一个地方，你肯定熟悉。”

于是，就在他第一次看到Arthur的小巷，Travis抹着长齐的头发再次出现了，他哼着昨晚电台里Chuck Berry的歌，等中年人慢悠悠地撞到他怀里。

“‘c'est la vie’, say the old folks, it go to show you never can tell……”

他嘴里溜出一串歌词。

孤身一人的日子里，Tarvis下班——别人上班时，会拿着酒瓶出门逛一圈。

青年人尤其喜欢留着臭水、无人问津的小街小巷，他不怕遇到危险，越战的经历反而使他时刻处在渴望危险的境地里。

他在街尾独自晃悠，在找寻什么。

他想要一个答案，至于答案的问题是什么，他还没想好。总之，这就是他混乱的根源——说不出口，那是一种只有自己才能体会的情绪，不同于快乐、悲伤，这情绪连个名字都他妈没有。

真是世界上最孤独的情绪。他嘲笑这种情绪，然后闭上了嘴。

显然，如果有比这情绪更可笑的存在，那就是他自己，直到他看见蹲在黑色垃圾袋中哭泣的中年人。

那时Travis还留着自己剃的莫西干头，棕色的头发让他误以为撞见了位失恋的女士，出声询问对方情况时，埋头的中年人看着Travis的脑袋突然笑出了声。

卡片在他手里捏着，Arthur原本想起身捂住嘴，赶紧递出卡片。

鬼知道这瘦瘦高高的过路人会不会因为自己的笑声而给他一拳，但Arthur犹豫了，因为他确实被年轻人糟糕的发型逗笑了，笑声变成了鸽子的尾巴，飞得无影无踪，连一片白色的绒毛都未曾留下。

6.

Arthur从不窥伺Travis的日记。

即使他好不容易鼓足勇气进到年轻人的公寓里，从一堆毫无美感的垃圾里捡出了他的日记本，也没有想翻看过一眼。

“你这点倒是比我妈妈好太多。”

“我知道你会在里面写什么，Travis，你每晚都在把你本子上写的东西用到我身上去。”

“向您发誓，我没有。”

他们是来刷油漆的，年轻人从墙上一把一把撕下地图、海报，还有Iris父母的来信和报纸，折叠到一起后悄悄塞进衣服的暗袋里。

“医生说，和人分享会是一件好事，所以我决定和你读我的日记。”

Travis也想不到自己会有这一天，他像个中学写作老师，单独把某个学生留了下来，听他的作业。

对面的男学生腿上只穿着白袜子，两条光滑的腿盘在椅子上，上身的红色毛衣还没拉平，正磕磕绊绊地念日记本上的短句。

青年人也试着读自己的日记，但话在口心难开，他不想有什么隔阂悬在两个人之间，又不愿意分享上面重复的牢骚，只能在台子上转起了自己的日记本。

红色的油漆被泼到墙上，地板也溅得到处都是，溢出画框、滴落到墙角的颜料让Travis记起了Arthur的日记涂鸦、意义不明的裸女、海滩、被踩倒的男性、海滩、鬼脸、红色和黑色的脸、小丑的气球、还是海滩——这次上面还画了一只海星，最后是一堆拼贴画，有猫和女人，但没有男人，在Arthur的笔记上，所有带把的生物都是奴隶，连公猫的地位也要比母猫低一等。

Travis应该害怕才对，他迟早也要被他平日温顺的恋人踩在脚下蹂躏，但他却毫无危机意识地讨论起女性的胸和腿。

“这块，这一堆女人，我想起了一部电影。”

那部叫《瑞典式婚姻故事》的电影在他脑中出现了支离破碎的片段，正是这部和Betsy没看完的电影，他才第一次在自己世界外的地方知晓了——这世上其实是有人不爱看色情电影的。

女性叠加的身体，没有淫秽可言，曲线是美妙的，至少在Arthur的日记上如此，她们与生俱来的姿态让单调的纸张变成了具有艺术意义的作品。

话没说完，Travis耸肩，表示自己忘记了下面要说什么，指着纸张边缘画不下的部分，询问Arthur想不想要个更大的画板。

这就是所谓的画板了——Travis公寓里数面光秃秃的墙。

行军床下的报纸、被捏扁的可口可乐瓶、杂志都被清理干净，这里每样东西都能成为Travis今生的罪状。

打扫床底时，Arthur让不知所措的年轻人站到一边去。

“这些报纸和杂志你还要吗？”

Travis摸了摸胸口那张关于自己变成了城市英雄的报纸，摇摇头。

“不需要，如果你要那都是你的了。”

报纸上黑白的报道被裁剪，还有一些图画，以不规则的边缘撕下，被去掉脑袋的名流，撕掉了眼睛部分的知名演员，嫁接不同躯干和肢体的人物，都被Arthur用胶水贴到了墙上。

Travis有时出去开出租车，留他孤独的艺术家一人独自创作，他决不指手画脚，即使那是他的墙壁。

他有审美，却不懂任何艺术，包括音乐，但Travis会觉得只穿着红色上衣的Arthur像一台录音机，或者一架特制的红色钢琴，里面缺少了几根弦，因此他身体发出来的音乐是独一无二的，如果要买，这个世界上没有一个店员可以把你领到一排唱片面前，指着它们说：“这就是你要的。”这是无法被保存的音乐，但凡错过的人那就再也没有资格回听了，这种带着颜色的音乐，和他的香烟一样飘在空中，只有Travis摸得到。

在推门而入可见的那面墙上，黑色油漆刷着“California”和一个小箭头，而后是一片抖动的蓝色，墙角没有任何油漆，黄色的墙壁依旧凹凸不平，但如今布满了优雅的爬痕，像Arthur的手。

“这是沙滩……”Arthur指着那片未被涂抹的墙说。

“这是沙滩椅……”

Travis的行军床被他搬到了这儿。

他俩都很瘦，这张如今被称之为沙滩椅的床正好容纳了他们俩，整个城市，只有这里可以容纳他们。

“太阳是这盏灯……”心满意足的中年人坐在Travis腿上，他拍打的手心全是红蓝色的油漆，“我们还缺一个遮阳伞、两个游泳圈，你会游泳的话，那就只缺一个，还有，还有一只小鸭子，小鸭子我可以从我家带来，趁我妈妈没发现。”

“可以现在去买一个，买个新的。”

“不行，那该怎么和原来那只解释？”

他的表情里并没有开玩笑的痕迹可以捕捉，显而易见，不会欺负人的橡胶鸭确实和他说过话，并且建立了深厚的友谊。

而这座城市永远不会知道自己的身体里为什么，会在某天，突然就多了一片只有两个人晒太阳的海。

如果疑惑的暗色城市真想知道原因，那Chuck Berry可以唱给它听：

“‘c'est la vie’, say the old folks, it go to show you never can tell……”


End file.
